Dirty Mistress
by Ma0rie
Summary: C'était inévitable. Ils ont essayés de résister, mais franchement à quoi bon ? Disclamer : L'univers d'Arrow ne m'appartient pas. Ne suis aucune réelle progression de l'histoire.


**Bonsoir ! Je viens vous présenter un petit OS, qui, j'espère vous plaira. J'en ai eu l'idée il y a quelques mois en revoyant un épisode de Grey's Anatomy. Celui où Mark Sloan et Meredith Grey évoque pour la première fois le club des amants délaissés ou Dirty Mistesses selon les traduction.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Dirty Mistress :

La porte d'entrée du petit appartement noyé dans l'ombre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître deux corps imbriqués, enlacés, affamés l'un de l'autre.  
Il défit sa robe, arrachant presque sa fermeture alors qu'elle s'occupait de sa chemise, envoyant valser les boutons qui se répandirent sur le sol et roulèrent dans une pluie de tintement aiguë. La ceinture, les talons, le pantalon, le string, le soutien-gorges, le boxer, les chaussettes et les chaussures, tout cela fut balancés au loin entre deux gémissements et halètements. Une fois nus l'un contre l'autre, ivre de désir et incapable de patienter il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et la plaqua au mur le plus proche alors qu'elle entourait ses hanches de ses longues jambes et que, déjà, il la pénétrait avec violence, lui arrachant un cris de plaisir. Elle se cambra tout en répondant à chacun de ses coups de reins, se déhanchant contre lui avec frénésie, ses ongles creusant des sillons ensanglantés le long de son dos, ses lèvres à lui soudées à son cou, aspirant la peau si fine et sensible, la mordillant afin d'y apposer sa marque.

\- Oliver...

La suite de sa supplique fut aspiré par la bouche de son amant, leurs langues pourtant déjà si familières repartant déjà à la rencontre de l'autre pendant qu'une des mains d'Oliver quittait les fesses de sa partenaire pour venir se glisser entre leurs deux corps. Lorsqu'il effleura son clitoris, elle arracha ses lèvres des siennes pour laisser échapper un long geignement de plaisir, presque comme si c'était douloureux.

\- Tu es si belle, lui souffla-t-il directement à l'oreille.

\- Plus fort, exigea-t-elle en retour.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire de loup, prenant plaisir à ralentir le rythme, savourant son expression outrée avec délice... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche pour venir mordre l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Il gronda, le geste l'électrisant, obtempéra et passa à la vitesse supérieure, encouragé par les cris et gémissements des sa compagne qui raisonnaient comme un chant lyrique à ses oreilles. Il redoubla d'ardeur, atteignant un rythme impitoyable qui lui aurait fait craindre de la blesser si ses ongles sur son crâne, ses halètements et ses yeux révulsés ne témoignaient pas du contraire.

\- Bordel, gronda-t-il.

Il appuya à nouveau sur son clitoris lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus pouvoir tenir encore longtemps, elle rua sous lui, marmonnant et jurant à mesure que son orgasme se construisait, perdant le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore.  
Lorsque, finalement, la bulle explosa, ravageant tout sur son passage, son corps se tendît, elle se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière, sifflant sans arrêt le nom d'Oliver tandis que ses jambes l'enserrait comme dans un étau.  
Il ne tarda pas à jouir également, la tête enfouie dans le cou de la jeune femme, relâchant un râle de plaisir sourd.

L'aube commençait déjà a éclairer l'appartement de la jeune femme et leurs corps étendus l'un contre l'autre, complètement nus. Oliver, réveillé par une sonnerie sur son téléphone se leva en sursaut en jetant un regard torve sur le mobile.

\- Tu pars ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire rassurant :

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Rendors toi.

Elle s'étira sensuellement cambrant le dos presque exagérément.

\- Pas envie. Et puis je dois bosser dans deux heures.

\- Tu peux prendre ta matinée.

Elle secoua la tête avant de se couvrir avec le drap.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas prendre ta matinée ? La nuit a été longue et le dossier... compliqué.

Elle lui sourit d'un air entendue en écartant les cuisses.  
Il secoua la tête avant de ramper dans le lit à ses côtés pour venir parsemer sa peau de baisers :

\- Tellement compliqué d'ailleurs que je ne suis pas parvenu à en venir à bout. Il va falloir que je m'y remette très, très vite.

\- Huh huh. C'était John n'est-ce pas ? Ne le fais pas attendre, il t'attend.

Oliver poussa un gémissement de chien battu.

\- Je peux peut-être me faire porter pâle ?

\- Monsieur le président directeur général Queen !

\- D'accord, d'accord, souffla-t-il, j'y vais mais je veux te revoir ce soir.

\- Impossible, refusa-t-elle gentiment en lui caressant tendrement la joue, je sors ce soir.

\- Tu sors ?!

Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas parvenu à masquer la pointe de jalousie dans son ton.

\- Oui. Avec Garett. Un collègue du département informatique.

\- Oh. Très bien. Alors je vais y aller.

\- Oliver...

Le jeune homme avait déjà regagné le salon où son pantalon et le reste de ses vêtements l'attendait. Il entendit la jeune femme se lever, fouiller avant de le rejoindre, une chemise à la main :

\- C'est l'une des tiennes. J'ai légèrement déchiré l'autre hier.

Il l'attrapa sans rien dire et l'enfila.

\- Tu vas tirer la tronche encore longtemps ? Prends un café au moins.

\- Non. John m'attends.

\- Très bien.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Oliver poussa un profond soupir. Il pouvait parfois se comporter comme un gros con, mais franchement, lui dire ce genre de chose après une telle nuit...  
Il secoua la tête avant d'aller la retrouver :

\- J'y vais. Je te vois tout à l'heure ? Pendant la réunion ?

Elle haussa les épaules, maintenant le drap d'une main contre sa poitrine tandis que l'autre fouillait dans si armoire.

\- Bonne journée Félicity.

Quatre heures plus tard, Oliver était attablé à son bureau, tentant de se concentrer sur le dossier complexe concernant la fusion avec Merlyn Global sans succès.  
Il détestait se disputer avec Félicity. Il détestait partir comme ça. Mais il détestait encore plus l'idée de la savoir dehors, le soir, avec un autre homme. Il était parfaitement conscient de n'avoir aucun droit sur elle, aucune réelle attache et puis, après tout, lui, de son côté faisait la même chose, en quelques sortes, non ?

\- Fais chier, jura-t-il en repoussant le dossier dans un geste rageur.

\- Un souci mon chéri ?

Oliver releva les yeux, comme pris en faute, avant d'adresser un sourire à sa femme :

\- Juste un dossier récalcitrant Laurel, rien de grave.

Il se leva pour l'accueillir et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue :

\- Tu n'es pas au tribunal ?

Elle secoua la tête :

\- Non. Le procès a été ajourné. L'accusé a fait un malaise du coup je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne chose de déjeuner avec mon mari.

Oliver jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Il n'est que dix heure.

\- Je sais, rigola-t-elle, mais avec ton emploie du temps de ministre je préfère te prévenir avant.

Oliver hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas refuser, pas alors qu'il avait découché.

\- Je dois être de retour pour treize heure. J'ai une réunion importante avec les différents services.

\- Alors je passe te chercher à onze heure trente. Je vais aller acheter la robe noire dont je t'ai parlé en attendant.

\- Ce que tu veux, répondit-il avec le sourire.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.  
Oliver souffla avant de regagner son bureau. Les choses étaient devenus tellement compliqué...  
Après son retour de l'île tout était allé si vite...  
Il avait endossé le rôle de justicier tout en reprenant contact avec son ancienne vie et plus précisément Laurel, qui, étonnement avait tenue à reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissés, comme s'il n'avait pas disparu avec sa soeur...  
Ensuite tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse impressionnante. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il avait prit la place de PDG de Queen Consolitaded tout en menant à bien sa mission, éliminant un par un les noms sur son petit carnet, ceux-là même qui gangrénaient sa ville. Il avait rencontré John Diggle qui l'avait rejoins dans ses activités nocturnes et était progressivement devenu son ami, puis il s'était fiancé à Laurel, suivant le plan qu'elle avait élaboré. Jusqu'ici tout était clair. Il ne se posait pas de question et suivait la voie tracée pour lui sans poser de question.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Félicity Smoak.  
Blonde, pétillante, dynamique et imprévisible. Elle l'avait ébloui.  
Et puis tout ses plans étaient partis à vaux-l'eau.  
Pour commencer et sans même qu'il ne le voit venir il l'avait immergé dans son monde de justicier, de vengeance et tout le toutim. Il lui avait parler de son secret, lui avait raconté des choses que même sa famille, même sa futur femme ne savaient pas. Dans le fond il aurait dû comprendre et mettre un terme à tout ça au plus vite. Mais s'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer d'elle. Et John également soit dit en passant. Déjà pour les missions, parce que ses compétences leurs avaient sauvés la vie plus d'une fois et pour sa vie parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé de lui-même plus de mille fois. Elle était tout ce que les autres n'étaient pas. Son espoir.  
Et les choses avaient continuées ainsi. Il n'avait pas eu le cran de changer quoi que ce soit et ça avait été de mal en pis.  
Le Mirakuru et Sara étaient revenus, tout à sa joie de retrouvé sa soeur Laurel avait avancée la date du mariage et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte qu'il ne pensait jamais à l'avocate elle devenait Madame Queen devant tout leurs amis - et Félicity qui avait été heureuse pour lui. Puis Slade. Slade qui le connaissait si bien et qui avait su, immédiatement, qu'il n'était pas amoureux de sa femme. Qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son informaticienne. Alors, bien évidemment il en avait profité, s'infiltrant dans cette brèche sur son armure, la mettant en danger et révélant même son "hobby" à Laurel.  
Elle l'avait bien prit, avait même été fière.  
Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Après tout s'étaient John, Félicity, Roy - qui les avait rejoint - et lui qui faisaient tout le boulot. Mais bon, il supposait qu'ils étaient une sorte de lot, non ? Elle était fière qu'il soit Arrow, et PDG. Il était un accessoire en somme.  
Mais Slade ne s'en était pas tenu à ça. Il avait menacé de prendre la vie de la personne à qui il tenait le plus. En toute logique il aurait dû se précipiter afin de mettre Laurel en sécurité, de la protéger mais la seule personne à laquelle il pensait était Félicity. Félicity qui était seule dans le repère de Sara.  
Alors il avait mit Félicity en sécurité. Il avait tenté de la cacher, de la mettre en sécurité mais elle avait refusé de se planquer. Elle lui avait tenue tête et ils s'étaient disputés...

 _\- Ce n'est pas une question ! Tu t'en vas ! Tu prends le premier train pour Central. Barry t'y attend, tu seras en sécurité avec lui._

 _\- Je ne partirais pas. Je ne vous laisserez pas seuls dans cet enfer !_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas, furieux, et se saisit de son bras :_

 _\- Mais personnes n'a besoin de toi ici ! Tu es un poids ! Tu ne sais pas te défendre seule, tu n'as pas la moindre expérience den combat, rien. Slade te tuerais en moins de deux secondes !_

 _Félicity se dégagea brusquement en le fusillant du regard :_

 _\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule ! C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours, tu crois quoi ? Que j'attendais après toi pour vivre ? Tu penses peut-être à ce que je m'attende que tu me prennes la main chaque fois que je dois traverser une putain de route ?! Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de savoir où se trouve ta femme et faire en sorte que Slade ne lui mette pas la main dessus !_

 _\- Je me fous de Laurel !_

 _Il lui avait hurlé au visage, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, le teint rouge, les mains tremblantes de rage.  
Félicity le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, muette pour la première fois de sa vie._

 _\- C'est ta femme, souffla-t-elle en reculant d'un pas._

 _Oliver laissa échapper un éclat de rire aigre, presque douloureux avant de répliquer, amère :_

 _\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Tu crois que j'en suis heureux ?! Que c'est ce que je veux ?! Tu crois que ça m'éclate de penser à toi quand je couche avec elle ? De ne penser qu'à toi constamment ?!_

 _Il combla rapidement la distance entre eux, empaumant son visage, plongeant dans ses yeux :_

 _\- J'ai essayé. De toute mes forces. Mais tu es tout le temps là, à me sourire et à me faire rire. À croire en moi quoi qu'il advienne..._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, dépité, avant de reposer son front contre le sien :_

 _\- S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît. Va-t-en. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité pour pouvoir réfléchir. Pour pouvoir agir._

 _Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes qui entouraient toujours son visage :_

 _\- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner Oliver. Je ne peux pas partir sans toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser affronter ça tout seul._

 _\- Si. Tu dois partir..._

 _\- Non. Je reste. Je resterais toujours avec toi. Toujours._

 _\- Félicity..._

 _C'était une supplique. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne savait pas s'il l'a suppliait de partir ou bien de rester. Il était un salaud égoïste. Il avait besoin d'elle pour mener à bien son plan. Mais, pour sa santé mentale il savait qu'elle devait partir.  
Elle avait fini de le convaincre lorsqu'elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur son front, de la même façon qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il souhaitait la réconforter. Sauf que cette fois les rôles étaient inversé. À cet instant, il avait bénit le ciel de l'avoir traîné jusqu'à son appartement pour la forcer à faire sa valise, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte il l'embrassait à pleine bouche._

Ça avait été le début de tout. Ils avaient battus Slade, Félicity lui avait permis de conserver QC et une espèce de routine s'était installé. Il travaillait, parfois croisait Félicity dans les couloirs et se contentait de banals paroles alors qu'il brûlait d'envie de la plaquer contre son bureau pour la sauter - franchement ça devrait être interdit de porter des robes et des talons aiguilles avec les jambes qu'elle avait, puis ils se retrouvaient le soir au Verdant pour mener à bien leurs missions et même s'ils pouvaient se permettre une plus grande familiarité ce n'était toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, mais bon, même si John était au courant - Oliver avait craqué et lui avait tout raconté - il ne tenait pas à impliquer les autres. À vrai dire il était surprit que John ne lui fasse pas la morale, mais bon, il supposait que son ami pensait que la situation le punissait assez pour qu'il n'ait rien besoin d'ajouter. Donc, parfois, après une mission compliqué, ou lorsqu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre Oliver inventait un truc et retrouvait Félicity.  
Il se faisait vomir. Le voilà exactement comme cinq ans auparavant. Il trompait Laurel - qui était maintenant sa femme - avec une fille bien.  
La différence cette fois c'est qu'il était amoureux de cette fille. Il en était raide dingue. Et il l'a faisait souffrir.  
Oh ! Félicity était trop gentille, trop attachée à lui pour dire quoi que ce soit mais il savait bien que, chaque fois qu'il se rhabillait après lui avoir fait l'amour pour rejoindre Laurel, elle souffrait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Et chaque fois qu'il lui faisait du mal il se haïssait un peu plus.

\- Oliver ?

Le justicier leva les yeux. Diggle se tenait sur le pas de la porte :

\- Je viens de croiser Laurel.

\- Oui. On mange ensemble à midi.

Dig acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre place face à lui :

\- T'as une sale tronche.

\- Ta gueule, grogna-t-il. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je...

Diggle souffla en secouant la tête :

\- Je suis ton ami. Si tu as un soucis, tu peux m'en parler. Tu le dois même.

\- Je me suis pris la tête avec Felicity. Enfin, si on peut dire. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable dispute.

\- D'accord.

Diggle ne dit rien de plus. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il parlerait de lui-même. Il devenait une vraie pipelette lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'informaticienne.

\- Elle sort ce soir avec un collège de son département.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais, ricana-t-il, j'ai eu la même réaction.

\- Mais, tenta John, parfaitement conscient d'évoluer en terrain miné, vous n'aviez pas convenu que votre histoire ne devait rien empêcher parce que vous étiez voués à l'échec ?

Diggle grimaça face au regard torve que lui lança son ami.

\- Écoute, poursuivit-il, tu ne peux pas la garder pour toi dans ces conditions. Je ne te dis pas de quitter ta femme, mais Félicity est une femme exceptionnelle. Tu ne penses pas que, si de son côté elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un capable de lui apporter ce que toi tu ne peux pas, elle devrait foncer ? Pour son bonheur ? Ça dure depuis près de trois mois. Tu lui fais du mal. Et tu t'en fais aussi. Alors, juste un conseil, prends une décision. Laurel ou Félicity.

La nuit était tombée sur Starling city et Oliver devenait fou. Laurel était sortie avec Sara - ce qui l'arrangeait puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de faire semblent - et il comptait les secondes. Il était comme un lion en cage, se demandant sans cesse ce que Félicity faisait. Et s'il lui plaisait vraiment ce gars ? Si elle décidait de le quitter ? De partir sans se retourner ?  
Pire. Si ce type, qu'ils ne connaissent ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, lui faisait du mal ? S'il l'a tuait ? S'il l'a violait ?  
Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de ne pas péter un câble.  
Il jeta un oeil à son portable et grogna en constatant qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme. Il fut tenter de rejoindre le QG, parce que s'entraîner valait mieux que rester ici à tourner en rond comme un malade, mais il avait promis à Laurel qu'il l'attendrait. Il savait qu'elle aurait envie d'une soirée avec son mari, le soucis, c'est que plus il avançait avec Félicity moins il avait envie de sa femme.

Mais peut-être John avait raison et qu'il devait la laisser partir. Elle méritait tellement mieux que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir...  
L'idée même qu'elle puisse trouver le bonheur au bras d'un autre homme le rendait malade mais franchement, il n'était pas certain d'être capable de se regarder dans la glace encore longtemps. Ce qu'il faisait était encore pire qu'avant le Gambit. Au moins, à l'époque, il ne ressentait pas le quart du centième de ce qu'il éprouvait actuellement pour Félicity.  
Bien sûr il pourrait quitter Laurel mais la pauvre en avait déjà tellement bavé à cause de lui, et puis sa mère ne le supporterait pas.  
De manière compulsive il jeta à nouveau un oeil à son téléphone et senti son coeur se déchirer en remarquant qu'il n'y avait ni message ni appelle manqué.

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque Félicity se réveilla en sursaut, persuadée que quelque chose clochait. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à trouver sa lampe de chevet qu'elle alluma avant de se saisir de ses lunettes et de pousser un petit cris de terreur lorsqu'enfin elle identifia Oliver assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un recoin sombre de sa chambre.

\- Tu veux me tuer nom de dieu ! Ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs comme ça !

Il esquissa un petit sourire triste, un peu repentant :

\- Désolé. J'étais inquiet. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la soirée.

Félicity fit la moue. Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas lui envoyer de message, encore vexée par la réaction qu'il avait eu avant de quitter son appart.

\- Je vais bien. Tu aurais pu le constater tout à l'heure, au travail.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant :

\- Où alors ton corps aurait été retrouvé dans une ruelle crasseuse des Glades et je l'aurais appris lorsque des flics seraient venus m'interroger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu dramatises.

Oliver se leva pour venir la rejoindre sur son lit :

\- Ta soirée a été bonne ?

Affreuse. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Pas alors qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un mit de toute la journée :

\- Très. Je pense le revoir bientôt.

Oliver serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer pendant de longues secondes, caressant ses joues, remettant ses mèches folles en place. Au bout d'un instant il se décida à parler :

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fais ce soir ?

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit de la voix la plus monotone possible :

\- Ce que font tout les hommes mariés je suppose.

Il secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

\- J'ai réfléchi. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je suis égoïste. Je te garde auprès de moi, jalousement, comme un vieux dragon avec son trésor alors que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de vivre ta vie. De rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. D'en tomber amoureuse. De me quitter. À vrai dire, si j'étais quelqu'un de bien je t'encouragerais même à partir. À me quitter. Mais cette simple idée Félicity...

Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne afin de lui souffler directement :

\- Tu me rend fou Félicity. Ce soir j'ai eu envie de tuer ce gars mille fois. Pourtant, c'est moi l'enfoiré qui trompe sa femme. C'est moi qui suis follement, complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi. Parfois, je te jure que ça me fais mal. Un mal de chien. Et pourtant... je suis certain que ce que tu éprouves est mille fois pire.

Il recula un peu, et attrapa son visage entre ses mains :

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Plus que tout je veux que tu sois heureuse. Même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Félicity resta silencieuse de longues secondes avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis sur sa joue. Elle mordilla l'arrête de sa mâchoire, comme elle savait qu'il aimait avant de laisser glisser sa langues le long de son cou.  
Oliver ferma les yeux puis gémit. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et Félicity rampa sur lui à quatre pattes :

\- Tu me laisserais vraiment partir ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Elle suçota le point d'impulsion de sa carotide tout en s'attelant à la tache de lui retirer son manteau :

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'essaierais même pas de me retenir ?

\- Je veux ton bonheur. Je veux que tu sois heureuse plus que tout le reste. Et tu ne peux pas l'être avec moi.

Sa langue poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ses clavicules qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à retracer, encouragée par le grondement d'Oliver.

\- Et on pourra continuer à bosser ensemble sans que cela ne soit bizarre ? Et si jamais je me trouve quelqu'un tu ne tenteras rien ? Ni pour me récupérer ni quoi que ce soit ?

Il secoua la tête, les yeux plongés dans les siens pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un petit centimètres, balayant son visage de son souffle.  
Puis, subitement, elle se redressa et s'éloigna du justicier :

\- Très bien. Alors va-t-en. Retourne auprès de ta femme. Nous nous verrons demain au travail Oliver.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea sans comprendre, le coeur battant la chamade et le souffle court à l'idée qu'elle puisse le quitter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse. Il tenait à lui en parler, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle avait une option mais...  
Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Que tout était entrain de devenir noir.

\- Félicity, croassa-t-il, assis sur son lit, les bras ballant.

\- Dégage ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Tu veux mon bonheur ? Alors fais-moi le plaisir de lever ton cul de mon lit et de te tirer de là au plus vite !

Il se leva, tremblant, désarçonné, perdu, sans comprendre et sans jamais quitter des yeux son visage pâle. Et puis c'est là qu'il les vient. Les larmes qui noyaient son beau regard et qui menaçaient de s'échapper.  
Sans plus attendre il se fondit sur elle, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, la laissant marteler son torse de ses petits poings avant que, finalement, elle n'éclate en sanglots :

\- Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Une vie sans toi ? Je t'aime Oliver. Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu as du mal avec le concept mais je ne veux pas partir. C'est vrai, je souffre de te voir regagner Laurel chaque nuit, je souffre de ne pouvoir t'embrasser comme je le désir mais tout cela n'est rien en comparaison de l'idée de te perdre. C'est court instant de joie que je partage avec toi sont suffisant. Ils me permettent d'endurer tout le reste. Alors si tu souhaites seulement mon bonheur, je t'en supplie, ne me quittes pas. J'ai besoin de toi. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi.

Oliver, les yeux rivés aux siens, acquiesça avec vénération, émus par son courage. Fier que cette femme l'aime, lui, malgré tout. Qu'elle soit prête à tout endurer pour lui. Il ne l'a méritait pas.

\- Si tu veux me quitter je le comprendrais, mais je partirais parce que moi, je ne pourrais pas faire comme si tout allait bien, poursuivit-elle, les mains dans ses cheveux.

Il secoua la tête frénétiquement, certain de ne pas survire à son départ :

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter. Jamais. Mais... Félicity, tu mérites tellement mieux. Et je me suis dis que je devais arrêter d'être un égoïste et cesser de te retenir, que peut-être ce gars, là, Garry...

\- Garret.

\- Qu'importe. Que lui ou un autre pourrais te donner ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il en effaçant les traces de larmes de ses joues.

\- Mais c'est toi que je veux. Et, si tu me le demandes je t'attendrais. J'attendrais que tu trouves le courage de donner à Laurel ces papiers que tu gardes planqués au fond de ta boite au Verdant. J'attendrais que la pression médiatique redescende, j'attendrais que tu sois près. Je t'attendrais. Mais tu dois me le demander.

Oliver reparti à l'assaut de ses lèvres, la débarrassant de son débardeur et de son short, rugissant presque lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était entièrement nue sous son pyjama. Il envoya valser son pull et défit fermeture et bouton, se contentant d'abaisser les pans de son jean. Il se frotta à elle en grognant, ravie de constater qu'elle était déjà prête et ka fixa alors qu'il la pénétrait lentement :

\- Attends moi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Encore un peu. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureuse. Je te le jure.

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains, et, d'une voix suppliante, quémanda :

\- Je veux être la seule. S'il-te-plaît. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

La lueur pleine de détresse dans ses yeux le bouleversa. Il savait bien qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir partir rejoindre Laurel. Il esquissa un doux sourire, déposa un doux baiser sur son front et reprit son rythme lent, destiné à lui faire perdre la tête :

\- Ma belle, où crois-tu que je trouve le temps d'être avec elle ?

Elle gémit. Il ne savait pas si c'était de plaisirs ou sa réplique. Qu'importe, il poursuivit, lui murmurant les mots directement à l'oreille :

\- Je ne pensais déjà qu'à toi avant même que je ne t'embrasse, alors tu crois que maintenant que j'ai connu ça, pour appuyer son argument il lui donna un coup de rein plus appuyés qui la fit se cambrer en couinant, ravissant le jeune homme, tu penses vraiment que je peux avoir envie de Laurel après ce genre de scène.

Félicity chercha à croiser son regard, les yeux voilés par la passion :

\- Jure-le.

\- Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas touché depuis que je t'ai embrassé. J'ai même du mal à poser mes lèvres sur ses joues.

L'informaticienne laissa échapper quelques larmes et Oliver la réconforta en plongeant dans son cou qu'il parsema de baiser :

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime tellement.

Félicity esquissa un large sourire heureux. Elle affronterait tout pour ce genre de moment. Elle serait la sale maitresse pendant encore longtemps pour ressentir ce genre de choses dans ses bras forts et puissants, qui, au final, la protègerait de tout.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je suis enfin débarrasser de cette idée qui me tournait dans la tête depuis des mois. J'espère que vous aimerez.**  
 **Je ne suis pas sûre de la fin... je ne voulais pas encore faire passer Laurel pour la méchante alors j'ai préféré couper-là et laisser le reste à votre imagination.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis !**  
 **Merci !**


End file.
